His Vampire
by MiabellaRosa
Summary: This is a Jacob Black OC. Please feel free to comment it and review it. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think please. :) finally completed
1. Chapter 1

*A Jacob Story*

Preface:

I ran as fast as I could, not turning back to the hunters, in fear my legs will go numb at their site. The faint noises behind called for me. Everything that I past was a blur. The crunch noises as I stepped in the fall leaves with bare feet was almost inaudible. Ignoring every pain in my body and the beginning of my senses fading, the only thought I had was to run away as fast as I could until my feet bleed. Ducking every branch and every tree in my way desperately dragging my feet to get away. The hunger I felt in my stomach was agony, it was a reminder how I was weak and needed to feed. Suddenly my feet was to heavy and tripped over something. That was it. My legs had no stength in them to continue. My half naked body connected to the cold ground as my face dug into the dirt. I gave in. With that my vision became nothing but darkness.

Little sounds came about the area. Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything came to focus. I was in a room. Jolting, I jumped out of bed, but something was holding me back. I looked to see something that looked like a needle pierced in my skin. Horrified I yanked it out with out any effort. While searching for a place to escape I failed to notice a man come in the room. My heartbeat started racing. Scared I backed up into a corner. The pale man notices understanding my state and stood where he was not coming any closer. Watching every movement he made to the tiniest blink, I watched him slowly put his hands up. Every move he made was slow to make sure I know he meant no harm. He parted his lips beginning to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was soft and gentle like his honey eyes. He put his hands down but still kept back. with no response from me he continued. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I mean you no harm." he gave me a friendly smile as proof. "May I come in?" I sensed no danger so I just nodded. Still keeping an eye. He went over to the thing that was peirced in my skin earlier and picked it up. " You healed mighty fast which is good. I'm glad" Taking my eyes off of him to observe my own to see bandages and almost no scars. I straightened up my pose. My throat was dry, knowing it wasnt going to be beautiful as his voice I spoke anyways. "Thank you" It cracked in mid sentence. he turned to me with a small nod and smiled. " You should get more rest until you're fully energized. If you need anything just ask" I nodded and went back to the bed and obeyed him. which was easy because sleep took over me once I closed my eyes. the last thing I heard was him closing the door behind him.

Again I woke up in the same room, but this time with out fear. Nothing had changed except there was clothes on the end of the bed. Fully awake and the pain gone, even my hunger. I stood and grabbed the neatly folded clothes assuming it was for me to change into. I looked around and saw a door open. I walked closer and noticed it was a bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I stripped out of the clothes I had on noticing he must have changed me into a t shirt and sweat pants before. I twisted the faucet to make the water sprinkle down warm water. As I stepped inside the shower my body flinched from the nice temperatured water go down my skin. Its been a long time since having this luxury. After I washed every inch of me I turned off the shower. I stepped out into the cold air. Freezing I started to put on the clothes that consisted of undergarments and another t shirt and some pair of fitted jeans, quickly to get warm. Not really drying my hair I let it drip on my shirt. I cleared up the fogged mirror with the shirt on the ground to see myself.

Under my long black eye lashes were my bright deep blue eyes tinted with green rings around my pupil. Everything else on my face was clear of dirt and scars. A small smile came across my lips, but slowly faded away knowing this wont last forever.

_why am I still here? _I asked my self even though I knew it was because I had no where else to go. So I might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Finally I came out of the bathroom and saw there was black socks and shoes. I sat on the bed and put them on as well. Amazingly everything fit.

Shyly I came out of the room. walking towards the stair case. as I came nearer to the end I heard whispers. Carlisle came to view at the bottom of the stairs. Once again he smiled. "I'm glad you're up. i would like you to meet my family." but before I could even get at the bottom of the last step a pixie like girl came and hugged me. Once she let go I can see how beautiful she was. and just like Carlisle her voice was like a melody. "Hello I'm Alice. I'm just so happy that your up now. I didn't know what style you liked so I just left casual clothes" she beamed me a smile of perfect teeth. "thank you" was the only thing i could say before she gently grabbed my hand. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't used to this. she guided me to the living room that stood five other people and Carlisle. she stopped but didn't let go of my hand. as she pointed to each person she named them. "This is Esme, Emmett, Rosaile, Edward and this is Jasper" she let go of my hand to stand to the middle muscular man named Jasper. He put his arm around her small waist. they all flashed a smile and their own unique way. they were all so perfectly beautiful.

The older women with the dark curls named Esme stepped forward with a smile "Hi, I'm glad to see that your alright. I made Pasta in case you woke up and was hungry. are you hungry?" I shook my head no. the big bulky man named Emmett laughed. "Really? I mean you were asleep for five days now. I'm surprised your not hungry." ignoring my surroundings i just looked at each of them. Lost at thought. By looking at them I could tell they're not human. they're skin gave it away. the paleness and the way all they're eyes were inhuman. Each one with unique beauty that no human can compare too. Every feature was perfect. It was perfectly clear what they were. No doubt about it.

" I know what you are." My monotonous tone spoke and this time my voice didn't crack. In the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle give them a signal. The less muscular boy named Edward nodded and just like that every one went they're seperate ways, disappearing into the house. I wondered why but didn't ask. Carlisle moved to the couch and motioned for me to sit so I did. across from him. once I did. he spoke.

"Yes, while you were asleep I managed to figure out you're not human either." I looked at him. "You're right. I'm not, Sadly I don't have a name to give you. I was born different. You see my father was like you and my mother was a werewolf who imprinted on him. Eventually they ended up together and had me. I don't remember anything up until I was 7. I had wandered around until an old women took me in. She noticed I wasn't human so she kept me in secret. I aged fast then. So when I turned to what seems to be sixteen I stopped growing, but by then the women had passed away. Ever since then I wandered around being tracked by both my kinds." I noticed I was nervous so I turned away from his face, looking at my fingers that lay in my lap.

"You don't have to worry about any of that now. You're safe with us. Me and my family welcome you into this family only if you wish to accept" quickly I looked at him with shock. tears started going down my cheek. quickly I stood and hugged him tightly. I looked up to see six other faces around. he hugged me back and that's when I finally looked up at everyone who was now family and gave them a heart felt smile.

Everyone returned my smile with one of theirs while taking turns hugging me. I felt so happy now. Everything was so great.

As years went on I never left the Cullen Family. Getting closer to each other and used to each other. I knew how they only hunt animals and they knew I ate human food. That my outside appearence was perfect in every way like theirs, but inside were in every way human and the fact i can transform my self into a wolf. They teased me of course but didn't mean any harm. I was closest to Edward since he and I didn't have any one special. So I guess you can say he was my favorite brother. with my time spent with the Cullen family they gave me my name. Which was Mia Cullen. They said it was because I was theirs. Since I was the youngest Emmett calls me 'my baby sis' similar to rosaile and Alice's 'my baby sister' while Jasper was more of a gentleman and called me 'my young lady' Mia was thought up by Edward. Everyone liked it so it stuck.


	2. His Vampire: Chapter Two

His Vampire: Chapter Two

We've been living in forks for two years now. Usually me and my three bothers and two sisters keep to ourselves at school not really talking to anyone. It didn't really mattered. There was no loneliness to it. But one day Edward caught eye of a girl name Isabella Swan, but for short Bella at first I didn't mind until it became a routine for him to see her. In the beginning I sided with Rosaile about her. Only because she was taking my closest brother away. I was mad at Edward too. How could he spend all his time with her and not me? Its like he left me in the dust. I couldn't take it anymore. After speaking to Carlisle about it I understood I shouldn't get in the way of his happiness. Edward apologized and we moved on. I accepted her asking for her forgiveness knowing it wasnt intentional. Afterwards we became good friends. I didnt expect her to bring so much... how can i say it? so much events into our lives. Im happy Edward found someone. Now theres more things to come involving wolves and Victoria. She's suddenly plotting something big.

**Now it takes place in eclipse at the graduation party at the Cullen's.**

Quickly I went to to my room and changed with the help of Alice for the graduation party that will officially start in 15 minutes. "Oh Mia! You're just like Bella." She giggled already dressed. She picked out a cute short white strapless top with sparkles tight till the waist were it was white tutu type bottom to my theighs. She had me wear white stelltehios. Rosaile came on time to fix my hair in a half up and half down curls while Alice did my makeup. I saw how amazingly beautiful the assamble was. "Thanks Rosie, Thanks Alice!" "Anything for our baby sister" Rosaile embraced me with a smile. "Look at her Rosie! She's so gorgeous."Alice smiled at her masterwork.

Emmett looked up at Rosaile with loving eyes. He opened his arms to welcome her. Once united they exchanged a kissed just as Alice and Jasper did. I was happy looking at their joy, but yet I felt empty. I went back up to my room unoticed. Edward would be the one to accompany me, but I knew he was with Bella.

After a while I heard guest coming in by the dozen. From what I heard people was having a great time, but then I heard an argument between Bella and male voice. Quickly I came out of my room and saw Alice and walked down with her where Bella stood with Three unfamiliar boys. Alice grabbed Bella's wasit to remove her from them but what seemed like the leader blocked The way by stretching out his arm. He watched each of our faces with mine being last. He stared right in my eyes.

*****Jacobs p.o.v**

I watched each of the bloodsuckers faces to find any hint. The new one I hadn't met till now was behind Bella trying to take _protect _her as if I would hurt her. I looked straight in its eyes, but I was feeling myself getting sucked into her. I couldn't hear the blastering music anymore. I was alone. I was alone with her. No one else was there with us. All my senses went away but went to her. I couldn't see anything or anyone but her. Her porcelain clear skin. And her moca colored hair flowed gently down by her tiny waist with her slender arms. Her cheeks were rosy with her pink soft looking lips. Everything of her was perfectly beautiful. Her deep blue eyes were the one keeping me tied to gravity. They were so beautiful.

I heard nothing but the sound of our heart beating as one as our song. The one I would kill for. The smell of everything fanished but her scent.. It was just her sweet smell that filled my nose with delight. I wanted her. I wanted her close to me. I wanted to be everything she wanted me to be. I wanted to feel her warmth. I wanted to taste her lips. I couldn't leave her side. she's the one. a new sense of strength came from within me just for her. My heart and soul was hers. Her future was my goal.

As suddenly my senses left it came back. My ears was once again filled with music and My hand dropped to my side. Even though my senses came back the feeling never left. I nearly fell to my knees. Quil and Embry knew the look. they can sense it. To snap me out of it Quil slapped my back. Her figure left me and I just followed unknowingly.

**The end of Chapter two :) Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Werewolf's Vampire

After he looked into my eyes he let us past. Alice didn't waste a second to move through the crowd to a more quieter place to speak. Once we were, she spoke. The three boys gathered around me listening to what she had to say. But the boy who had blocked our way, interrupted her be speaking directly to me. Confused I turned to him. "What's your name?" "I don't think this is a good time to be introducing ourselves right now." I looked over to see if Bella knew what gotten into her 'friend'. But she was confused as I was. She was a little hurt, but still confused. I turned my attention back at the tanned skin wolf. His face was handsome with dark eyes. "My name is Mia Cullen." "I'm Jacob Black." I gave him a polite smile which made him smile a silly grin. It was so cute I had to giggle. Alice broke the side conversation by talking about what she saw. I looked at her shocked. Victoria is planning something big. Bella's being targeted and they're on the move. What should I do? She quickly glanced at Jacob and then back at me. "This is bad. We need to tell Carlisle immediately". Bella felt uneasy and looked sick. Quickly I grabbed her side to help support her. "Don't worry Bella." I assured her. Bella looked so guilty. She was looking down. She asked to leave Forks, but we knew that wont do any good. Jacob seemed angry. He spoke. "We wont them do anything to harm her" While everyone thinking he meant Bella. His friends knew the new reason. They all planned to work together and meeting up for more discussion. Bella's pleas were unheard and uncared for. Jacob turned to me and told me he'll see me later. I smiled liking the idea someone happy to see me.

Party was finally over. The moment Bella have been waiting for. We all sat around just talking among ourselves. Bella was dragged but guilt. Personally I didn't like settings like these and Bella was truly annoying and making it worse. She kept talking and talking, sulking and feeling sorry for her self. I hate that. Edward must have listened since he was infront of me in a blink. "Then leave Mia, no ones forcing you to stay" with so much venom. Everyone was shocked. I couldn't believe my brother who I was the closest to comes at me. "Brother?... I don't like it when people sulk and not believe in her own friends abilities. A warrior who is looked down upon by a friend who doubts them just is dishonoring." I looked at Bella and back at Edward. Tears forming in my eyes. Esme came between us, but looked at me. How did we become so distant? Its not the same anymore. He left me. Esme broke my thought. "Edward loves you very much." Her calm words spoke and Jasper had calmed both me and Edward by now. Esme opened her arms to me for comfort and I did. I held her crying. She stood there brushing my hair with my kissed my forehead. Edward went by Bella's side once again. Fortunately we spoke to where she couldn't hear. We spoke about Victoria once more. I took off everything and changed to new clothes. Makeup left my face along with the unnatural curls. They waited for me and Bella to eat and left.

Now we were at the meeting place waiting for the wolves. But out of no where Edward gets angry. Everyone confused and Bella frightened at the sight she took a step back. He whispered something to low and to fast for even me to keep up. Everyone had a quick second of a shocked faced except for Rosalie who looked disgusted. Edward the controlled his anger. Alice stood further away from everyone else. I heard rustling through the meadows to gigantic wolves forms. When I transformed it wasn't as big as that. more like half the size. Automatically my eyes were met with Jacobs. I could easily tell from the eyes. I smiled at him and he did too. After Edward was done translating and Jasper came over to me with a hand on my shoulder. "You should sit this one out, You didn't sleep." I nodded and went over to the foot of a tree. Leaning agianst it I curled up. It was uncomfortable and a little chillie, but still I slept.

*****Jacobs p.o.v**

I watched as Mia went over to a tree and slept against it. She was shivering and I needed to be with her to warm her. Ignoring the packs disagreement, eagerly I took my place next to her. I felt a cold stare at me. I looked up and saw the leech and Bella watching. But it didn't matter. She needed me. She felt my heat and came to me. laying on me so I wrapped my tail that served as a blanket for her.

She's near me asleep. I couldn't contain my happiness.

_Paul: Seriously how can you imprint on that?! She's not even Human._

_Sam: She's definitely different. Well have to keep an eye on her. _

_Paul: She's one of them! _

_Quil : So was Bella, but you welcomed her. _

_Me: Guys just stop and listen how we can ripped the heads off of real parasites. _

_Embry: Now you're talking_

_Me: And look how Bella's leech is pissed. _

_Sam: That's enough. Quiet down! We need to address what's important. this women and that possible army. _

That was it. No one dared talk back to Sam. I listened and watched what the blonde male had to say. but I couldn't help my self to watch how peaceful she layed asleep. I heard Paul grunt as he listened in to my thoughts but didn't care. After they finished Mia's long thick lashes fluttered open to reveal her amazing blue eyes. She let out a big yawn while stretching her arms out.

***Mia's p.o.v**

I stood up. No longer surrounded by sounds of big clashes. I looked up to Jacob surprisingly. Who was already looking at me and smiled. I wasn't cold so I guessed he kept me warm. "Thank you" Edward called out my name. In his direction I say he reached out his arm for me. Putting the argument we had earlier behind us. "Coming Brother!" I turned to Jacob who made me so happy since Edward had left me. He made me feel needed again. I hugged Jacob around his neck and quickly ran to Edward not wanting him to wait. and he had both me and Bella under his arm. I heard Jacob grunt but continued my way to the house.

Sunddenly Edward stopped and called for Carlisle. "He wants us to stand really still to make it easier for them to know our scents so they don't get confused later. " Carlisle smiled "Of course" Everyone lined up very still with me beside Brother Emmett and My older sister Alice. The wolves all took turns smelling my family. But when they reached me they were shocked and didn't flinch at the smell as they did for the rest. Jacob was infront of me now. He stuck out his gigantic younger out. If I didn't know any better I would say he was going to lick me. I laughed and let out a playful shrek, I stepped back and he was coming toward. I started to run away with his chasing me. I laughed, I haven't had this much fun since... forever. Stares

grew on us. It was obvious we didn't care. He had jumped up and landed above me and licked half my face. I kissed his furry cheek. "You're so silly" Taking off your shirt (you had a undershirt) and wiping it off. It felt like the world was at peace with Jacob at my side. I'm glad he was my friend.

He lead me back to Bella before he ran to the forest. I turned to Bella. "You're lucky to have a friend like that Bella" I gave her a smile. She smiled back a little hurt. It was Edwards turn to talk, but Emmett inturipted "My baby sis gots a crush on a lil pup." "What?" I felt my face burn up. "I don't even know him" "I hear that cocky pup comin back. Why don't you kiss him again?!" He teased. He ruffled my hair and started to run. "Brother I'm going to get you back!" I started after him and jumped on his back and gave him a weak knockle sandwich. "What a thick skull for air!" Emmett laughed and grabbed the collar of my sweater to hold me in a head lock. "This is a real knockle sandwich! " of course he used light force but still enough to hurt. "Ow! Imma tell Rosie!" Suddenly my rear end crashed to the floor. "Hey!" sticking my tongue out. "Sorry baby sis, but have you seen Rosie mad?" he got a point there. I skipped to where Edward and Bella now was accompanied by Jacob who was wearing shorts and no shirt. I blushed at the sight but hid it. "What about me getting mad?" She eyes Emmett playfully and turned to me. "When you get home try to scrub off that smelly scent, its awful." nodding I got up from the ground headed back to where Jacob was.

Excited Jacob turned to me with the biggest grin. "What's up?" I asked. I saw Edwards face which had a hint of relief and joy at Jacobs excitement. But it was barley noticeable. "I'll be your Knight in shining armor this evening." I giggled. Cute. "I can fight, my brother is just over protective." His grin went away to find a flare of concern. "What?" he looked at me in serious eyes. "I don't want you to fight that's all. My job is to protect you and Bella. No fighting." I didn't know what to think to be honest. To be happy that he cared or mad that he doubts me? I didn't say anything but agree. His smiled returned which made me happy.

Jacob spoke again. "Were going camping." I gave him the same grin. I can't wait to go camping with him. Jacob looked up to his pack who were waiting. He nodded towards their direction and faced me. "I gotta go." instantly I felt unease. I don't want him to go. Why did he have to? "Jacob... ?" Catching Bella's attention she wanted to hear. "Yea?" he answered eagerly. "Don't go.." I looked down embarrassed. Not knowing what he was going to say. "That's all I needed." He grabbed my hand and guided me with the others but I thought of Carlisle. I turned to him but before I could even ask his permission. He nodded. My smile was so big I couldn't believe it. Once out of sight in the forest the rest of the pack was there.

end of chapter three! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Annoontje: Thank you so much :) This is for you. **

**Chapter four**

The pack started forward leaving us behind. Jacob layed down as in invitation to ride on his back but I shook my head to refuse. I started running gracefully with my hair dancing in the wind with Jacob beside me. Jacob had his mouth opened staring in bewilderment. He lost his footing and ran into a tree. I was by his side chuckling. He was intune with my voice.

*Jacobs p.o.v**

Her voice, even her laugh was so memorizing. I was truely lucky to have her. I wanted nothing more to make her mine. To have her in my arms. Everything thing she did she did it with grace and elegance.

The packs thoughts came into mind.

_Sam: She sure is something different. Her diet is not of humans. If you smelled her earlier you would realize that she didn't stink of blood and she had a heartbeat. she may look like them but she is still human. _

_Paul: She's still one of them, and if she crosses over she'll be violating the treaty._

Paul was frustrated. Pacing back and forth

_Sam: Were going to keep an eye on her. Learn more about her. We know she's not a threat to humans. Jacob, still, don't let your guard down. _

My attention went back to Mia who had sat down patiently. I shoved her back gently to continue to walk back to the reservation. And we did. At first it was silence but it didn't matter. I loved being with her. She began to speak about random things. Sometimes I would grunt or laugh. But once we came across the boarder she waited for me to change and I took her by the hand and guided her to the beach.

***Mia's p.o.v**

His hand was so warm. It felt as if my hand was melting with sweat. It was gross. He stopped at the foot of the beach where the tides barely reaching our feet. I took off my shoes and socks. Letting go I played splashed along in the water. Jacob took a second to watch and joined me. He grabbed me around the waist and swung me around. "ah! Jacob! no!" All the while smiling and enjoying my self. "What did you say? Want to go for a swim?" With ease he bounced me up and down like a little child. The water was pretty cold but it didn't seem to bother him and it surely didn't matter to me. "oh, you're gonna get it Mr. Black!" Playfully he dropped me running away. I ran after him and jumped on his back taking him down. "I give I give!" he cried out. His smile was just so amazing. I loved it. After playing in the water we got out. Soaked, we lied on the sandy beach next each other. No space came between us. It was already sunset.

Jacob turned to me with seriousness. "What happened to your back?" He bluntly asked. Shocked, I knew he meant the big scars that ran across my back. Of course healed but it was hard not to notice when it stretched out coming to my neck. He must have seen it. I let out a sigh.

"They're these powerful beings like my family who acts like the ruler of us all. They are the justice in our world. They're the Volturis. The Voturis has a massive line of guards who carry out the Volturis laws." I watched as the sun left and the moon carried its place. Jacob didn't want to stop me from continuing so he stayed quiet wanting to know more. "Well its a law saying its dangerous to have a mix breed. My mother was like you. It was strickly forbidden to be with the enemy" His face was now covered in shock. Questions were forming but he waited. "So they had killed my father. I had escape and was found by an old women. She had taken me in knowing what I was. So she kept me hidden but she died shortly. I wandered again but was captured by one of the Volturis guard and they had tortured me endlessly. That's how I got those scars. Punishment for being a monster" Jacob sat up with anger. "You're not a monster. You're Mia Cullen. A wonderful being" Even though I had let go of my past I knew it wasn't worth crying for it. What was, was the fact I had Jacob. Wanting him with me forever. Micking him, I said up and he wiped my tears.

"I will not leave you. I will fight for you. No one is ever going to hurt you again. " He promised. I did nothing, but shove my face in his bare chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly. After a long moment I pulled away. "Thank you Jacob" His goofy smile came into view. It erased all the hurt I ever felt. He stood up leaving out his hand for me to grab. I gladly accepted it. As we walked, he brought on all the questions he was holding back.

"So you can morf?" I laughed. "Yea. I'm not as quiet as big as you. Probably like that small wolf who's in your pack. "Oh you mean Seth. Why don't you ever morf?" I started to think and I began. "Well my sister Rosalie, thinks its gross so I try not to" "You mean the blonde one?" I nodded. "And can you... you know.." I didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't know what you mean, but I can't do anything but morf. I don't have to stop morfing to age cause... I don't age." He was confused. So I explained further. "Like for the super human stuff. Compare to my family, my senses are in half. So I'm weak compared to them. I look like them. Pale and everything but my insides are moving like Bella's. But when I'm a wolf, That's my way of defense. My senses are increased. I'm quicker and sharper." Understanding he nodded. "But I think I can still kick your butt" He smirked. "We'll see about that little Mia." I stuck my tongue out. I didn't notice but we weren't on the beach but in a house. Loud voices coming out of it. Laughter and cheer. I took a step back nervous. Jacob didn't have time to reasure me because the half naked boys came rumbling out. Silence grew when they noticed me.

**Ooh what happens next? :) Tell me what you think please. More to come. I don't own anything but Mia Cullen character. I'm trying to stay to the book so it wont be hard to follow. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Meeting the Pack

The pack was silent when they saw me. Not knowing what to do. A women with a scared face turned to me. "Hi, I'm Emily. Jacob must be hungry to be coming here" She came toward me with a smile and gave me a hug. I smiled in return. The others to her lead and greeted me awkwardly. They introduced themselves. "I'm Mia Cu-" Quil came interrupted me "We know. Mia Cullen, Jakey here can't stop thinking about you. Ain't that right Embry?" They both came to Jacob ruffleing his short hair. "Everything you do is in his head and no offense its annoying." They all chimed in. I laughed too. I'm happy Jacob thought of me instead of Bella. It made me feel loved. "Really? I rather have that then being with him" I joked and they all laughed. "True True" Jared joined in. Jacob just seemed happy we all were getting along. The biggest from the bunch scared me. With out a smile he said hello and i muttered a hello back. Emily elbowed him on his ribs. She spoke. "Come in. Are you hungry?" I didn't notice but I was so I nodded. I followed behind Jacob into the small kitchen. I ate a bowl of meat and rice while the rest of the barbarians ate with out. I went to the living with Emily. I ate, it was good but not like Esmes. "So where are you from?" I swallowed before I spoke. "I don't know. From the Cullen's house." She laughed at my ensureness. She was pretty even with the lines coming down her face. "Its nice to have a women here once in a while. So you're always welcomed here. Don't mind Sam. He's really scary looking but he means no harm." I nodded smiling. I thanked her for the food and her hospitality. "Keep Jacob safe" "Ill try my best" satisfied we walked over to the kitchen seeing it almost empty of the piles of food she cooked. She looked at me "Look at the animals. I live with" "Ill help you" We started putting the things away and doing the dishes. Jared called over to me. "So are you ready to face the new borns Mia?" "My family doesnt want me fighting." "Aw, you're going to miss out in all of the fun" I didn't look at them. "More for you." I smiled. They loved that idea. Once we were done, we all sat around having a good time. It was already 11. "Well I better take you home" I nodded and said my goodbyes to everyone.

"So what do you think about them?" I looked at him and smile. "Loud but great. I loved them all" "Great." "Will you meet my family next time?" He didnt like the sound of it but he nodded. "Yea yea, hey why don't we run?" Knowing he meant with me transforming into a wolf. I didn't like too, but I know he was full of curiosity. I ran ahead and jump, when I was in mid air, My human features disappeared and my animal came taking its place. I landed perfectly on my feet. My mocha fur was having a bad dog hair day. My eyes weren't blue anymore. They were golden. Jacob followed in his form. He was taking in every detailed. He was of course bigger in every way. I walked infront caressing his face with my tail. We couldn't talk to each other. But it was pretty clear. He followed me in a daze. Walking to my house. I shoved my body to his shoulder and started to walk faster. I did it again until he figured out I wanted to play. He smiled chasing after me. Happily we came and he just wrestled me not knowing, we rolled down a hill. When we came to a stop he was on top of me. Quickly I licked his cheek and pushed up from under him. Sitting next to him I cuddled under him. He did the same. We sat there cuddling with each other. He got up and started heading towards our destination. Sadly, I followed behind. We came back to human form and Rosaile was there on the porch looking down on us with Emmett there grinning.

"What happened to you?" She eyed me. "Where's your shoes baby sis?" Emmett questioned. I looked down and remembered I left it at the beach. I looked up at them "We were at the beach" "Come inside to wash that scent off" She wrinkled her nose up leaving inside the house. Emmett jumped down "Better be takin care of her lil pup" Putting Jacob in a headlock. "I am I am" He wasn't annoyed with Emmett. "Jasper wants to talk to you lil M" Emmett disappeared inside. Even though of his size he was still quiet. When I turned to Jacob my lips collided with his. With shoch I pulled away. My first kiss. "Ha, Gotcha" With a big grin he left before I could say anything. My heart was like a butterflies wings. I walked inside going to Jasper.

Alice was standing next to Jasper in the living room. "I need to talk to you for a moment" Keeping my distance because of my odor I waited. "For the fight. We'll be needing your help. The numbers just keeps increasing. Depending on Edward if he needs your help or not " Edwards presence wasn't here so I went up stairs to shower. When I came out Rosalie was on my bed. Shocked I quickly got dressed and laid my head on her lap. "Hes... stinky" Was the first thing she said. I couldnt help but to laugh. "Hes amazing though." She saw my eyes glowing with love. Playfully she rolled her eyes and started to play with my wet hair. "Hard to believe. Like what?" There was so many "Where do I start? Hes handsome and sweetest can be and funny" There was a soft knock and Alice was sitting by Rosalies foot "I want to hear about her happiness" She shined her smile at me. "Hes just perfect. Goofy smile and his dark eyes. I'm so happy I found someone, like how you did" They looked at each other breifly. "Well, hes a wolf and im sure you guys like each other very much but... think about it Mia" Alice Rosalie contuied for her. "Hes going to want to have a family and grow old sometime." I didnt think about that. I wasn't thinking about him or his feelings. How would he feel to live in a timeless life? Thats one of the things he hates about my kind. I was glad they told me before my feelings went deeper for him. I cried to sleep with Rosalie rubbing my back. And I soon fell to sleep.

**End of Chapter 5 oh my gosh. What would Mia do? I don't even know. Tell me what you think. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

recap of chapter 5: Mia spent the whole day with Jacob. They went to the beach and Mia was introduced to the pack and more of her background unfolds. Rosalie and Alice gives her upsetting news.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sound of Esme with a tray of food. My sisters were no where to be seen. Guessing Esme heard the conversation last night, she didn't ask anything. I sat up thanking her. "Do you think its true what they said" She smiled and her motherly instincts came in. "I think thats between you and him" Of course she would say that. "Don't worry my little Mia, You two just need to talk about it" She left me to eat. That does seem logical. I ate in silence thinking of what I should do. "Mia, Your shoes are here" Rosalie called from downstairs. I brought the dishes to the sink before i came to her. She was right. My shoes that i left at the beach were there. With a note.

opened the flap and it read:

_**Hey Mia, thought you might need these back. Ill see you soon. **_

I smile immediately, but it faded. I still don't know what to do. Its just best I avoid him and talk to him after the battle. Sounds good. I sat in the living room reading. I sensed Alice leave and within minutes Edward came. He called for me to go with him and Jasper. So I did. "So you're sitting this on out?" I wonder who's thought that was. I thought to myself. Why should we fight a battle and she can't even let Edward fight. If something goes wrong it wouldn't matter since both of them are safe. I hated that. Selfish girl. Edward growled glaring at me. I ignored it. I fight for family. Guessing by the sudden calmness that over took my body I knew Jasper felt my anger. "Will I be on the field?" I asked and he nodded. "There's 8 of us and with the help of the pack, I think we can afford Edward to stay put to keep Bella safe." Right. We go in danger for her stupid battle, Rosalie would agree with me. "Alright Sir" I smiled at him and glared at Edward as I left. Edward had gone to fed before heading back to Bella's and Alice came. I went on with my usual routine. It usually including Edward. Midnight came. They were going to leave to the clearing but I didn't want to face Jacob just yet. So I decided to catch up on my sleep instead. Esme left food and left. I ate and went to sleep while they left to the clearing to practice.

***Bella's p.o.v**

We were the last one to come to the clearing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I still felt guilty for making it worse on them. When Jacob came it was only him and two others. Edward answered my confused look, "They all didn't need to be at practice. So they sent out Jacob, Quil and Embry" I missed Jakes usual happy presence. He gave his attention to Mia who seemed to be like Rosalie. I was sick to my stomach. Two of his sisters didn't like me. Jacob came infront. "She's not here. She stayed to get sleep" Jacob looked sad and whined a little. The two others looked around to make sure Edward was saying the truth. Even they liked her. They still managed to say hi to me. I gave them a small wave. Edward turned to me "Jasper needs me, Are you going to be okay?" He asked and I simply nodded and thinking Jacob would be by my side he wasn't. He put space between us and laid down watching while Embry and Quil looked at the Cullens Excitingly. I missed my Jake. The one who was happy to see me. I mean I'm happy he found someone and happy I don't have to worry about hurting him anymore. But I still love him. Its worse when he ignored me and wouldn't see me. Because this time he did the same but he did it in my face. I was deeply hurt. He was my best friend who was there for me. Jacob seemed to notice and took the spot next to me. He wasn't as chipper but he was happy. I didn't want anything to change between us. With that we talked for a bit.

***Mia's p.o.v**

I heard the family leave to hunt. Later I heard Edward. "I'm still here" I said loud enough for only him to hear. Bella was there. Annoyed. I hated him when he was with her. Was that wrong of me? But I couldn't help it. I came downstairs. Bella was there awkwardly. "Be nice Mia" He said in a low voice. As if. It looked like she was going to mutter something but I left out the door before she could.

I had no where to go but it didn't matter. Anywhere was better then there. He never apologized. My mind was filled with Edward and Bella and Jacob. I walked all day not knowing where I was going. I looked around and I was in Seattle. I walked around. Looking at all the lights. People seemed to be looking at me. Especially the boys. I came across a store with old records. I came inside and was browsing through. "Welcome to Seattle's old records" He looked up and stared. I smiled "Thank you" and kept my search of looking for music. There was a small section of CDs. I looked and saw classical collections. I picked a few and came to the counter. Behind it was handmade Necklaces. "Wow, those are so gorgeous" "Y-you like them?" "Well yea!" They were handmade multi colored strings that dream catches with pretty silver in the middle, others were ice looking crystals. "I-i carved them my s-self" I looked at him amazed. " Wow, Are they for sell?" "No" What a shame. He was tall, lean with small muscles showing throw his t shirt. Okay face with two pimples on his forehead. "But ill be happy to give it to you" I smiled at him. "Wow thanks" He handed me the crystal. It was beautiful. I put it around my neck while he told me the amount. I gave him the credit card and was about to leave when he asked my name. "Mia, Yours?" "Austin" I left happy. I looked at my crystal. The moon made it glowed wonderful. It shined. Amazing. As I was walking back I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored it. But it was sloppy and wanted to make sure I heard it. I turned around with a swift glide someone stood inches away. His eyes were blood red. I stood there horrified. It made me drop my bag that I had and gasp. "Hello there" He said in a devilish way."Be a doll and send a message to your family." He grabbed my wrist and squeezed with his pure strength. I screamed out in pain. Crushing my bone. I knew it would heal, but the pain still was agony. She shoved me down and vanished. I started to run back to the house. out of breathe I came into the house. Bella was asleep while Edward was there. He knew before I could even say anything. My wrist was in pain. I was tired and Hungry and sleepy. What do I fix first? My wrist I needed Carlisle but he was away."Jacob" I whispered his name and went out like a light.

**That's it for Chapter 6. Are you guys liking it so far? I hope so. Thank you for those who are reading this. Remember I try to follow the book but then again I try not to copy it. Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6 recap: Okay so takes all day to figure out what she should do. She ends up in Seattle and after she was done and was walking home, someone broke her wrist. She told her to send the message on and she came home and blacked out.**_

**Chapter 7: The beginning of the end**

Everything seemed to be okay. I woke with no pain in my wrist what's so ever. I got out of bed knowing what today was. Bella was awake before me. I snarled. I didn't want to be in the same house with her. I wasn't feeling hungry today. I went to my bathroom and showered. In moveable fitting clothes. I sat down in my vanity looking at my self. I couldnt help but think of Jacob. My necklace was still hanging from my neck. A loud knock came from my door. Already knowing it was Bella. Humph. I would put a sign on my door saying '_No Bella's allowed'. _"Come in" She walked in standing by the door. "I want to say thank you for everything that you're doing." I looked at her through the mirror from the vanity. "No problem" I chose to stay nothing mean. Knowing it will make me and Edward on thiner ice. I don't know what to think about her. I guess I would understand. If it was Alice and Jasper... She's no different. But she's still selfish. I don't know. "Look Bella... Its fine. I fight to protect my family the best that I can. I'm just doing what I know is right. Don't look down at my abilities or your wolf friends. The thing you can do is believe in us. Have hope in us. We would appreciate it if you did." She looked somewhat better. I gave her a small hug and she left closing the door behind. "Thank you" Edward said. I started to look at my scars. Painful memories. My only way of defense is to morf. Everything about me is weak compared to others. Especially new borns. If I wasn't careful will tomorrow be my last day? I had no real reason to fight. Edward was not the same anymore. My family is the only motivation. Is Jacob one? I was utterly confused. My feelings for him will go away.

Edward, Bella and Jacob were already up in the mountains. My blood boiled just thinking about it. She took two of the most important people in my life, but then again it wasn't her fault. Esme and Alice worried not wanting me to be exhausted. I ate and went to sleep early to wake up early. I went with the rest to the clearing hoping to see Jacob but he wasn't there. Rosalie came to my side. "You should talk to him before the fight. To put both of your minds at ease." "Yea, even I can tell somethins wrong. I don't want my sis to lose focus" Emmett joined in. They were right. I made my way up the mountain. It was getting cold so I went the rest of the way in wolf form running past every tree. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him I like him and we can talk about the future. that's it. Endless possibilities of happy endings. I came to a holt. Her lips were on his. They were close. They were there. Standing close. Jacobs lips on hers. I wanted to rip her head off. I wanted to rip his head off. Where can I put my anger out? The fight. I ran as fast as I can toward everyone else. I was close, it just had begun. I came running jumping on my first victim. Then the second. I couldn't stop. I crushed the little new borns shoulder. They all came. I pushed the grey wolf to the side taking his opponent. He got angry and went to find another prey. Esme and Carlisle was in shock as I came inches away to rip the girl who looked innocent looking at them for help. Carlisle blocked my attack by grabbing around, me throwing me. I stared at them and left jumping on another. I growled with all my anger. The fight was over. Still angry I couldn't contain myself. I hadn't notice Jacob was there in front of me with his tail between his legs. He whined. I wasn't ready to see him. I saw nothing but betrayal. I was going wild. Emmett had grabbed me down, but he wasn't enough. The leader of the pack came and bite my neck. That only angered me more. Making me want to fight back against him. Jacobs eyes were sad. He came trying to get them off but Sam stopped him from doing so. Bella was now there. I wanted nothing more to leave. Alice warned them and they all took off.

Everyone back off as I was grabbed by the tail by none other then Felix. Pain grew in. I simply transformed back to my human form. My clothes never ripped off. I quickly came to punch him but he blocked me easily.

Carlisle spoke to save me. He begged me with his pleas. "Mia, control your self" I glared at him and ignored him. Felix and I began to fist fight. He laughed at this. Enjoying every bit of it. I landed a few punches. Suddenly my head was in pain. I screamed out. I kneeled down. But that was the beauty of it. They had done this for so long I had already figured out how to block it off. Closing my mind. "Mia, You became such a fighter. I remembered you didn't even lift a single finger at anyone. What's the sudden change?" Felix turned to Jane "Should I kill her?" "Please. I'm sorry -" " Stop Carlisle." Knowing he could as well be punished. Felix yanked me by the hair. My leg came flying to his arm, he let go automatically. "Felix stop. We don't know what Aro wants to do with her, but as the girl there, you may demolish her so I can get home" Carlisle spoke for the sake of the girl. But it was no use. "Bye _Mia._" Alec gave me a small smirk and they left in a blink. I looked back to everyone else. They looked at me in shock still. Esme came stepped out walking towards me. "Mia you're never like this." I glared at her, at everyone. I felt ashamed but it wasn't enough. My hurt was much greater. I came at Bella but Edward pinned me down by the neck with much force. "Stop it Mia." "Get off of me" I said with so much hurt and venom I could possibly manage. After a second or two he did. I stood up walking away toward nothing particular. I didn't notice nothing. Nothing was clear. They called for me but knew it was useless. They didn't stop me. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I might as well go back to what I was. A dog for the Volturi. The only thing I could do with a life like this." Tears finally came out from my eyes. I tripped and didn't make any effort to get back up. I stayed there wanting nothing more to just lay there. Memories of me and Jacob at beach came to mind. Which made everything worse. I punched the ground repeatingly. Taking all my anger on the ground. I thought he was my key to happiness. Bella was so madly in love with Edward but want Jacob too. Selfish.

***Seth's p.o.v**

Sam effortlessly carried Jacob back to his house. We all hanged outside waiting for the results. Carlisle came out. Poor Jake. But then again poor Mia. Even through Jacobs eyes I could feel the hurt and the image of her eyes. She was downright heart broken. How can Jake do that to her? After all he did imprint on her. Once Sam imprinted on Emily, he lost feelings for Leah. Was Jake's feelings for Bella greater then that? Just in time Bella came in, going inside to speak with him. Slyly I went out of view and of course Leah came grabbing my collar. "Where do you think you're going?" She sure is a pain "To check on Mia, She's alone." Surprisingly she let go and wanted to come. Well I guess it made sense since she experienced the same thing. Even though she wouldn't admitted that was the reason. We began to follow Mia's scent that lead into the forest. She was just laying there. Was she died? "Mia?" I asked. I saw her head poke up from under her arm. "Seth? What are you doing here?" She layed her head back into her arms. By the sound of her voice she was crying. Her hair was full of leaves. Her skin was covered in dirt. Leah was by her side. "Lets get you all cleaned up, Seth I got it from here. Go back to the others. so it wont be suspicious." I quickly nodded and left back to Jake's house.

***Mia's p.o.v**

Leah's voice didn't make any words. "Come on" With force she slung my arm over her shoulder and had her arm around my waist. "Why are you doing this?" I stood on my two feet. She knew I didn't need her help so she let go of me. "Because, I know how you feel." I didn't want her to remember any painful memories. I left it at that and followed her home.

When we got to her home I got cleaned and she brought me her clothes. I put them on and sat on her bed. "Thank you" She just nodded. It was akward. "I'm such an outcast in the pack. Because of the things I do or should say think" "Boys are just plain mean." We both bonded over the betrayal. "You know Jake's worried for you." My hands balled up into a fist. "That doesn't mean anything" Seth had gotten home and came in. "Don't you knock?" Leah exclaimed. Seth gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry I wanted to see Mia." he turned to me with a smile "Jake really wants to see you." "Well I don't want to see him." I stood up and gave Leah a big hug. "Thank you so much" "No problem" I gave Seth the same hug "Thanks" they stared after me as I left into the darkness.

**Done with Chapter 7. How was that? Personally I loved it but hated the way I explained it. Tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**recap of chapter 7: The battle began and Mia lost control because she saw Jacob kiss Bella. So she took it out on the battle. Surprisingly Leah helps her. **_

**Chapter 8**

I had no where to go. I could go home. I would feel so ashamed. It wouldn't have worked out anyways. I couldn't grow old with him. I walked along the shore where he had taken me that day. Couldn't we go back to that? Him liking me? Looking at me with so much love. Its not the same anymore. How could he explain that? Its not like we were together anyways. Yea. Were not together and it shouldn't be like this. Its all fine. Even though it hurt that's all I had to think. He wasn't mine in the first place and its better to know where his heart is before I fell in love with him. It wasn't like me to act like this. Sulking I slowely went walking to the house. I know they wouldn't hold it against me. I was infront of the house by now. It was quick because I was searching for the right words to say to them. Alice was there. Smiling and with Jasper there behind her. "Don't worry about it Mia" I came to them and they both held me in a three group hug. "Heyy baby sis, I missed you" He joined in with Rosalie standing off. "I'm glad you're okay." Emmett forcefully put her in the group. "I'm sorry for getting out of control and the way I acted. Thanks, you guys " We all let go. "Sorry for what? you kicked ass out there " Emmett said. "Considering you're half as strong as him" Rosalie contributed. "I didn't see that coming." "I underestimated you, my young lady" I smiled. "Yup so don't mess with me" playfully Emmett had me in his arm lock. "What are you wearing?" Alice shouted in disbelief. "Leah let me borrow her clothes." We all came in the house where Carlisle and Esme was waiting at. "I'm sorry" "No need to be" it was there turn to hug me. I appreciated them so much. I was truly blessed. "Im just glad youre okay" Esme said before kissing my forehead. Before I slept I had ate a sandwich. I was tired from a long day.

Someone came barging in. I quickly sat up ready to fight but it was Bella. I had no thoughts. "I'm sorry Mia. It was my fault, none of it was Jacob's. I asked him too" I turned my back to her. Edward was at my door. "Bella, Maybe its not the best time." He tried to hold her but she refused to. She stayed put where she was. "I feel horrible and I didn't know what I was doing. Because he's my best friend and I wanted him to be safe too" She grabbed more breath before speaking again "You deserve every right to be mad at me, but please please don't take it out on him. He did nothing wrong" Still not looking at her. I simply told her two words. "Get out." Edward took the chance and carried Bella out. Closing the door behind him. Getting ready for the day I looked at the mirror and noticed the necklace was still around my neck. I smiled. It was the prettiest thing I ever seen. I washed Leah's clothes and started to head out to her house. I walking there was pretty good. Fresh air and getting my mind cleared.

**Just wanted to tell you were now beginning the story breaking down**

I came by Leahs house and she greeted me in. I came in and we talked a little. I Took my leave and left. She was actually nice regardless what others said. I guess because I can relate how she feels like. I was happy she can relax amd forget about the pain for a while. We came out the house and started to walk around. We ended up in a secluded place with no one around. We went deeper in and I saw him. Standing at the edge of the cliff. I shot Leah a glare but she giggled. "Please talk to him. You'll be doing me a favor. I had it rough." and she ran off. Jacob was just there. "I didn't know I was going to see you." I explained. "Mia, Please don't go." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist to protest. "Jacob there's nothing to talk about. I don't care anymore. I'm over it and I'm over you" That stung him but he didn't loosen his grip. "Jacob just let go" "Then you're going to leave." I stayed silent. "Mia hear me out. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I just wanted to make sure." "Of what?" "That I had no feelings for Bella in that way anymore. That what I was feeling wasn't love and it was just pure friendship. Please believe me. I wouldn't do anything to harm you." I couldn't believe him. His pleading eyes were screaming out. "I missed those days. I was looking forward to seeing you. Bella n Me are just friends. That's all I want." "Sorry Jacob" Struggling to get free "Please Mia, Stop. I love you. I want you. For I will give away my heart and soul. To fight for you. It pained me to see you in pain" His voice was chocked up. "Jacob, We can be friends. I'm sorry" I didn't want to be second choice to Bella.

He let go of my hand, but I didn't go anywhere. "I rather us be friends then nothing. Just by being your side makes me happy. No matter what I am to you." "Alright" "I'm in probation from now on. ill be a good boy" He joked but meant it. I nodded. I couldn't be mad. I missed him like crazy. He wrapped his large arms round me. "Thank you Mia" I shoved my face into his hot chest. I was only 5'2 and he was like a skyscraper. We catched up with each other lives and started to talk about random things. It was great to have him back in my life. And to think I was close in becoming the Volturis dog. Which meant I did the grunt work. The dirty work. The things they didn't want to be bothered with. Back then I was suppose to give in to no mercy to the victims on my list that Aro had given me. Something I didn't tell anyone.

That was my life. Not sleeping, Going out to do cruel things to other who probably didnt deserve it. Make blood shed everywhere. Then go down to the cold and dark prison where I was kept in and get punishments. I was like their punching bag because of what I was. I didn't do anything about it. I don't know why. I never had anyone come with me. So it was pretty easy to escape. I ran that was never ending. They had notice and one had almost caught me but that's where it ended because Carlisle hid me and made me part of his family. Those memories are the ones that were deep in the back. I'm here now with Jacob. He sworn to protect me and I believed that. The way he says those things are believable. Day by day it was like that. We would meet up and just hang around the reservation. Life was good. We came together and he wanted us to jump off the cliff. I looked at him crazy but we did it. It was exciting. It was like flying. Next we laid down star gazing, and the next day we would play in the rain, and after the days that it would rain we would have a mud fight. We would stay up talking and watch the sunrise to the sunset. Sometimes others would be with us but it was mostly us. He would even surprise me with flowers and other small gifts. I kept everything he ever gave me in a glass door book shelf. I loved everyday with him.

"Jacob... would you like to be my date for Edwards wedding?" Me and Edward hadn't really made up but we put it behind us. Excitedly he said yes. "I'm suppose to ask you. Way to go for taking the pants in the relationship" "What relationship?" "Touche" We laughed and he had borrowed a canoe for us to row out. It was amazing. Especially since we fell asleep watching the sunrise. We slept in the canoe and woke up late after noon the next day. "Are there sharks?" He snorted. God how I loved how he did. It was the cutest thing in the world. "Don't be silly, of course there is." He emphasized by making his hands look like claws. "Are you just saying that?" I stood up looking about around "Maybe, maybe not" he said with a smirk in nonchalance way. "Don't move around to much would ya? You're rockin the whole boat." "ha ha I'm not that heavy sir!" We stayed like that. joking with each other and he stood up with me. The canoe rocking insanely. Trying to keep balance but we failed and it tipped over. We both laughed as our heads were on the surface. We swim close to each other. After he climbed up he reached for me. We layed down. Close to each other. It made me nervous. His eyes were looking at me. He wasn't smile anymore.

We leaned closer to each other to where I felt his hot breathe coming out from his lips. I closed my eyes and our lips collided. It was great. He turned to be ontop of me. Holding himself up with his arms. He had one hand under my head. My right hand was at the back of his neck to push his lips closer and my other hand was on his chest. His hair was dripping wet. We parted our lips to greet each others tongue. They wrestled. It was Paradise. But something was shouting. It annoyed Jacob for interrupting our intimacy.

He looked up to see the boys on the shore. Cheering him on. I blushed. How embarrassing. I forgot we were in public. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. We both straightened up. He mummbled something under his breath. I couldn't understand since it was slurred. He rowed us back getting off first to help me out. With one hand he pulled the canoe onto shore so it wouldn't get carried away. Loud as ever. The boys came over whistling. "Okay guys, cut it out" Which only made it worse. They did kiddy faces. "Its okay they're just made because Quil imprinted on a little girl and Embry doesn't have a girlfriend." Shocked "Och Mia" "But oh so true." They laughed. Jacob slid his large hand into mine. I smiled at him even though his attention was to the other two. How he tried to play it cool. But still I'm impressed. We walked hand in hand. I couldn't have it any other way.

The next day Leah and Seth came along. We all enjoyed each other. She was still bitter towards everything. I tried to keep our happiness to a minimum. "Leah what should we do today?" "I really don't know. there's not much to do." "How about La Pushes First beach" Seth suggested. "Wait! We could always barbeque!" I chimed in. Everyone agreed."Then were gonna need to go to the store" Jacob lead the way with Seth by his side. I smiled. Everything was peaceful. I turned my head to Leah. "So what should we cook? Burgers and chips?" She nodded. We came into the small store and picked out everything we wanted. I didn't mind paying. I had loads of it. We happily walked back. Wouldn't it be great if we had music? "Hey why don't you guys set up? I forgot some things." "You just don't want to work" Jacob said. I just laughed and went on running to my house for a music player that didn't need to be plugged in. It didn't take long, but Alice was walking around dancing happily. She gave me a scowl face. "Where have you been Mia?" "What do you mean" "You smell gross" Rosalie been saying that every day and I wonder is she'll stop. but I know she wouldn't. "I'm just getting something. Why?" "You need to be fitted of course"I looked at Bella who was watching me. She still felt horrible, but I let it go already. Edward I still haven't forgiven. "I'm not going to the wedding" Alice smirked "Yea you are. I see you there" Edward came beside me. "Mia, it would mean a lot to me if you came." Sure it will. Or does Bella still feel guilty about what happened and wants to make it up to me by inviting me? So of course Edward is doing his best at that. I shook my head. "It has nothing to do with that. I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk to you and I didn't consider your feelings at all. Trust me, everything so going to be back to normal" I didn't trust his words but I simply nodded and said okay. He hugged me while Alice did her thing. "I told you" Smuggling Alice did it as fast as she can. I quickly got out of it and headed for the door. When I got what I needed and was my way out Bella came to me. "You're going to see Jacob aren't you?" I waited not wanting to answer. "Can you tell him I'm sorry. Please?" As if. But I don't want to be the bad Guy anymore. I just wanted my life to be perfect again. "Of course." And went straight to the beach. When I got there it looked like Leah and Jacob was going to kill each other with Seth just warming up by the fire. Happily they looked at me. "Hey guys" "What took so long? i didnt want to clean up the bloody place after those two" I laughed. "I thought it would be nice to have music" We played the cds while we all danced and splashed around the water. I looked around and saw kids from school. They waved hi. I didn't want to wave back but Jacob muttered to be nice so I did. After the fun, we ate when Seth spoke up, "Jake, Bella misses you" Leah spoke. "Great way to ruin things Seth" "I'm sorry but she's sad. I spoke to her today." I turned to Jacob "Remember Jake, were not together. You can do whatever you want." He shook his hand. "Shes my best friend. that's it" We all knew what that meant. He still wants to be around her. I accepted that. Leah was angered by his answer , but sat there quietly. "Right." We spent the rest of the night not talking to each other. The Clearwaters left leaving us alone. "Listen Mia, I love you. That will never change." "Okay" I put out the fire while he cleaned up the mess. "Mia, I want to be more then friends. I want to be with you for the rest of my life" "Jacob, I can't grow old." "And you don't have to. Well live day by day together forever" He gave me an embrace that was so so warm, I felt safe. I nodded in his chest.

Today was Bella's day. Jacob said he would think about it. So I was there through out the whole madness. I stayed with Rosalie, but was sure to leave her and Emmett their alone time. Alice called me into Bella's room. I came in and she was already dressed. She was pretty. "Is he coming?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Bella you look great. It was the first compliment I ever gave her. Shyly she thanked me. I was going to take my leave but She spoke again. "Don't go. Please." I closed the right again and sat on the couch. It was her day. I was happy for her. "Alice you work wonders on people" She laughed. "Its a hobby" It was actually fun being here with them. "Its going to be nice. Another sister. The girls are taking over in the Cullen family." Alice was happier then usual. Once it was about to start I took my place behind Alice in the bridesmaid section. It was a beautiful ceremony. I couldn't wait for mine. We all went to the reception party. I was there talking to old friends happily but my attention went to Bella who was now approaching Jacob. He was so handsome in his tux. It made me smile. They turned to me wanting permission and I simply nodded with a smile. Jacob was mine. I trusted him. He took a minute looking at me. When Bella was done she came over to tell me. "He's asking for his girlfriend." I smile. I hugged her. "I'm glad you're with Edward." I went my way to Jacob. I gave him a Peck on his lips. "You look amazing. Stunning. Wonderful. Beautiful." "I get it." "May I have this dance?" I giggled and we started to glide around to no particular music. We waltz around. I layed my head on his chest. He gave me a gentle tight squeeze. "I love you Mia" "I like you too" "Soon you'll feel the same way." "Maybe maybe not." I teased. "Sure sure" That seemed to be our thing. "I'm here to rescue my princess" "smooth" I went along with him. The others were there keeping Seth safe since he was surrounded by the enemy. We walked holding hands away from the wedding. Going wherever our bodies took us.

**Is this getting boring? Or not enough action. because I promise there will be at the end. Can you feel the chemistry between Jacob and Mia? Ohh I don't know. tell me tmyour thoughts. They're really would be helpful. Thank you. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Chapter 9:**

Days turned to weeks. Time flew by. We didn't know what day it was. Living life with freedom together. Jacob had broken the pack with Sam to be with me. To be free from their thoughts. Leah and Seth was part of the pack, but didn't come along. Jacob ordered them to stay behind to help protect La Push. Thy had no choice but to agree. We were along the natural park of sante fe in Panama. I felt a little guilty for not having Leah and Seth along but Jacob said it would worry their mother. He was probably right. He havent asked me about joining his pack. I couldnt hes been wanting too, but hadnt had the courage to. I dont even know what my answer would be. We _borrowed _a motorcycle. "You know you stole this." "I plan on giving it back" we laughed riding around town. The sites were amazing. Romantic too. I had my arms around his waist. It was kind of funny. I was smaller then him so I barely wrapped my arms around him for safety. At the end he kept his word and put it back when it ran out of gas. "We should head back home" His smile went away. "Don't you like this? Us being alone?" "Of course I do." "Then why leave?" "For your dad and the other two that's in your pack" "Well you forced me to bring them in." "Because they're family." He knew I was right. "Alright well imma go get something to eat eat before we leave." "Of course" We gave each other a small kiss, Instead of pulling apart he came closer. "Ill be back in a few" We both knew he was going to think itll take centuries. "Yea yea, hurry your butt up" "My butt doesn't like to be rushed" With another kiss he was out the door. "That boy" Shaking my head. We had stayed in a motel and even though you didn't have to clean up, I still did. Well more like I cleaned up after Jake. But I liked how we slept together on a bed every night. I didnt want to leave but I knew it was the right thing to do. I stayed around cleaning up. The store wasnt that far. Probably a 20 minute walk there and back. Its been half an hour already. Impatient I came out the room in the search for him. But in case he came back while I was gone I left a note. He wasn't no where. His scent was everywhere. Two guys came on each of my side. They were in their mid 20s. Tall and a little on the big side. "Hola" I fully understood spanish, but i decided to play stupid. "Im sorry, I dont understand." "Whats your name?" his voice was harsh and huskey. "Want to have a good time?" I stopped walking but they blocked my way. "Im sorry but i have a boyfriend" "He doesnt have to know" "Im sorry but im not intrested" "Come on girl" Another man came in. "Hey she said leave her alone. Or were going to have problems." They looked at him up and down and knew they didnt have a chance. They mumbled profanities under their breath and left. My savorior came to full view. He was tall like Jacob and bulky like Emmett and Sam. His eyes were a soft green and hair thought stood up that had different mixs of brown and blonde. "Are you okay?" "Yea, thank you" "You shouldnt be walking around alone" "I learned my lesson thanks" I joked. "So why are you out alone" "I was looking for someone." "Do you want me to help?" "Um.. no its okay. Thank you" I smiled and started to walk away when he spoke. "Im sorry but youre so beautiful can i get your name?" As if on cue a familiar voice called out my name. Jake had angry all over his face. His nose flared. "Im guessing thats your boyfriend." i nodded I felt like i was in trouble. He was by my side searching for something that wasnt there before. He eyed the boy infront. Possessively Jacob had his arm around me. "I got worried when you werent at the room." "I came looking for you" "Im sorry my name is Peter" He stuck out his hand politely. Knowing Jacob he gave him a strong hand shake. "Well thank you Peter for your help" "No problem. See you around Mia" As we walked away Jacob muttered "doubt it". I thought it was cute how jealous he was. "What took you so long hun?" He wasnt much of a liar. He was straight forward but when he did he would say "Well you know um.." and give me whatever he came up with. "Well you know um... there was a big line" I chuckled. Of course. I let it go. "Jack?" he hated it when I called him that. "I hate that name" "Yea, you don't look like a Jack." "So why do you call me that" I shrugged my shoulders. "Because you nose crunches up and its cute." "Oh brother" He rolled his eyes, pulling the door for me. "It's the truth." I made sure i emphazied the word truth. When i came into the room there was roses thrown on the bed. Thats what took long. I thanked him by kissing his cheek. "Theyre so pretty" "Anything for you honey" I always thought it was strange for him to say those kinds of things. "But where leaving. I cant bring them along." "You dont have to. Those arent the only ones you'll be getting through out your life" that was true. I left it out by the window. Smiling at the scene. "Come on you weirdo" Pulling me along. "Nice sun dress makes you look younger" "Wow, really?" I triwled around. "Yea yea, I'm surprised they still make those" "Right" When I stuck out my tongue he only held me closer with a snort. "Well lets run" He said. "You sure know how to ruin the moment" "Eh, you get what I got." Before I started to take off he grabbed my hand. "Wait. Why don't you join my pack" I was hoping he never asked. How do you even do that? I wanted to but Im not ready to share all of my secrets to him, plus the others. If I can block Jane's attack maybe I can control my thoughts before he can see everything. It would be okay. Ill risk it. "If that makes you happy" "No, more like whatever makes you happy" "I did tell you." I smirked transforming hoping I can get the hang of it before he can see anything. But that plan quickly went into turmoil.

***Jacobs p.o.v**

Our minds were like one now. My animal senses took over while my mind saw what she's been through, through her eyes. It was terrifying. It was pushed down to her deepest thoughts. As a ghost. Haunting her.

_Eyes that were blood red staring into her soul. The pain she felt every time the bamboo whip touched her then flawless skin. None stop slashes piercing through, making deep wounds. I wanted it stop. The beatings that seemed to never stop. The hunger she felt. The way they treated her as an animal. My heart racing through. The images glued to her. The cruel things they made her do. Blood shed everywhere. Face by face through her eyes. Watching as their limp bodies being thrown around like rag dolls. Tall shawdowy figures looking down at her, bloodlust in their eyes. Blood dripping down their mouths. Her whole life flashed their my mind but it was deep inside. Her secret was now in the open. Her fears, her nightmares. Her shame. She surrounded her mind of the moments we've been together. _

Her mind was closed, but it was to late. I saw more then I thought I would. Now that I saw what she did, I couldn't shake it out. My senses came back and she was there by my side. Ashamed.

_Mia: I can still hear you, you know. I'm sorry I tell you. _

How could I look at her the same? How could I love someone who did that? Who killed for those monsters. Maybe that's why she called their beatings, punishment. They weren't punishing her. She thought she deserved their cruelty for the things she did. I looked at her face that was deep in thought.

_Me: Mia I know that we will end up with each other. That this is going to work. What you did in the past was the past. _

I don't know if I meant that or not. But my heart spoke it. Well the run back will give me time to think. About everything that i forgot about.

The most of the way back was in silence and other times it would be small talk or conversation. It seemed to be hurting her but I couldn't do anything. I tried to let it go but her past became my nightmares. Its been like that for a month. During that time I saw how beautiful she was, but the dark secert that kept me from her. Leah and Seth meet us at the boarder line of washington. The girls chatted while Seth kept talking but i couldnt hear a word. My mind was to cluttered to be bothered. He finally took the hint and spoke with Mia. I felt guilty but I couldnt help it. Mia escaped telling them shes going to see her family. Lucky. I continued with the annoying yaps. After death threats, they finally went home. I came home with Paul out on my couch. I rolled my eyes. My brother-in-law, what joy. I climbed out my window and walked. Wanting to be alone to think. Hours went by. I tried to control my anger but how can my best friend be one of them? My soulmate was a monster. Paul in my family. Everyone is insanely happy. I wouldn't be complaining a month ago. Just my luck. Mia promised to come over to meet my family. So I better head back. I waited up until 11. It was a long trip I fell asleep.

The suns rays shined on my face. I came into the kitchen where my dad was drinking coffee. "Did Mia come?" confused "Not that I know of. She might have stayed at her house" That didn't make sense. She promised to come not to late. It wasn't like her to just stay and not tell me. She probably fell asleep too with out knowing it. She'll be here by noon. But she never did. Worried and not thinking I started to run over to her house. She wouldn't run away. Was she that upset? I came to a complete stop in front on their house. I grawled trying to get her attention but she never came. Instead her bulky brother came. "what do ya want, Bella's not here" I shook my head. Not understanding, he was confused. The small girl came out and whispered something to her brother. Their faces harden. The big one jumpped down in front. "You were suppose to be protecting her" His voice was loud like thunder. My heart stopped. Mia. He shoved me down by my head. "They took her because you weren't doing your job stupid" They? Suddenly the shadowy figures came to mind. Not them. What did they want from her. Holding me down, I tried to escape. I hadn't notice her leaving but she came and called to me. "Anything rash can put her in danger. If you go alone, except the worse for you both" That stopped my efforts. I knew they would harm her. I screamed but came out to a howl. "Carlisle is on his way." Just in time he stood beside her. "We need to think rational." I took a moment to get ready. My heart stopped. Bella was there almost looking like a skeleton. My whole world was upside down thanks to these monsters.

**Oh I skipped some things I think. But I don't care. humph. :) hoped you enjoyed it. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10: A Shocking Guest

_**Chapter 9 Recap: Mia got kidnapped by the Volturis. Bella is pregnant. That's basically it. Oh, Jacob knows even more about Mia's past. **_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Bella was close to death. The Cullen's were in spiraling down into choas. Bella at edge of her last breath, Mia kiddnap and the packs ready to attack. I can't believe it. I had to keep my temper in check. There was no place of peace in my head. Making me regret giving Mia the cold shoulder. How will that play out. I couldn't go after her. Fear they might take her life. I understood Edwards pain. How he really did look like a dead man in flames. No hope, no peace. I had to sit back while she's there with those creatures. Who knows what they're doing to her. I had to keep my self from thinking of alternatives. I might regret it later. My pride, my half, my heart, was with her. I felt lost. Confused. Alone. The feeling she felt through out her life. Its my job to protect her. To sacrifice for her. To make her happy, keeping her safe. I wanted to punch something. Anything. Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder seeing the pain in my face. "We'll get her back" I couldn't take my anger out at him. She was their youngest daughter, little sister. I seen how close they were. How she interacted with her family. I can see it in her face she looked up to Edward at a time but it faded away. They loved her. Carlisle made it into a promise. I trusted those words.

Mia was my Paradise. I want her back. My mind went through images of us at the park, at the beach, the run. Every single moment we ever had till we split ways going home. I should have gone with her. My fault. I need her safe. The blonde bloodsucker was protective over Bella's fetus. The one who was killing her. When does the pain stop. I hate this feeling. I couldn't stop the images of Mia's past. How can that be the same person? I kneeled down to Edward and cried. My pride was gone. I had nothing if she wasn't here. I couldn't protect her. My throat clumped up between sobs. I studdered her name out. Tears came down. I was weak and pathetic. Crying infront of the enemy. But it didn't matter anymore. She was my strength. My whole body was weak. Edward had his hand on my back watching Bella. I couldn't even see my love. Know nothing of her situation. The little girl could still see her. Hurrying I made my way to her. She was there with her lover and the big one. "Tell me. Where is she?" "There's people called the-" "Volturis I know. " "They have a gurad who can make someones bond to the Volturi strong. Unbreakable" That made sense. His freakish powers made her do all those things but somehow she break it." She broke it once, She can do it again" My statement was ignored by her. Her lover spoke. "If she could do it again, She would have by now. They're forcing her to escape from Alice's visions. But as expected she's refusing desperately. Its little help, but its all she can do." They were manipulating her. "Making her bonds to the Volturi stronger and there's a new gurad who has a power to control the minds. Making Mia his first victim" The blonde male was proud. I would be too of I wasn't still worried. "She's tough. Three mind tricks but she's still refusing to give in. They're not making it easy for her." It was easy to hear her big brothers pride in her. His faith in her. Strong bonds through the mind? Mind control and what else? What do they plan Mia to do. "What's the third trick?" "Jane's illusion of pain, To make Mia's mind weaker to make the other two do their job" This Jane who caused Mia pain, I remembered it when I was in her thoughts. So they are hurting her, but mentally. I can't picture her peaceful face looking hurt. I didnt allow myself to think of it. Her eyes begging me to stop the pain. I had to stop. "They going to use her against us" The pixie girl was getting annoyed. "Now may you leave, I can't see" Gladly. I wanted her to keep tabs on Mia. What was the plan now? I better keep the Clearwaters updated, right on time Seth howled in urgency. Phasing I ran to him. It was Jared, Collin, Quil and Paul, Sending a message to me. Mostly about coming back and that Sam is standing down until further notice.

The past couple of days were misery. Sam was standing down in the meantime. But that didn't ease anything up. Consently I checked up on Mia first by talking to Alice. But she usually said the same thing. She's still refusing to give up. But today was different. "They took a different approach this time. They're using more force. Physical force, I should say. They had already broken her down." "She did the best she could and now Alice cant see her actions. Her mind was weak by the lack of needs of survival and the constent fight against strong forces." Meaning they have her. She would be there fight against us. How can I fight her, for any of us for that matter. She was their advantage. Knowing the Cullen's wouldn't go against her. Days went by and Bella was in more pain. Was Mia safe? Her sister couldn't see her anymore. Mia is strong. She can fight it.

That night, the darkness was filled with soundless voices. I would tell Mia every night we had for her to sing. Her voice was incredibly soothing. It made me sleep easier. I probably fell asleep within seconds. But not now a days. Everything was just cold. The earth had no more beauty. No more nice melodies. Sweet smells. Bella's been growing, no visions of Mia. What a mess. They seemed pretty annoyed at me talking to the moon. Letting out my hurt and despair. Like a real wolf. But I didn't let it stop me from crying to it. They understood but never mentioned anything about it. Bellas pregnancy looked like it was coming to and end. Edward could already hear the baby. I stayed around for checking on Mia. When Alice couldnt see her anymore, my attention went to Bella.

_I remembered one day Mia and me where at the beach somewhere in California and she had been jumping from rock to rock, I got worried and came to her side making sure she didn't fall. I could picture her defending her self. I didnt want her too. I wanted to make sure she didn't have to. That she could rely on me. But that got her frustrated. "Jacob, I'm fully capable in taking care of my self" "Are you sure? You're pretty ditzy and navie." She rolled her eyes in the cutest way. I couldn't imangine her being truely angry. "I'm a tough girl. I might not seem it on the outside but it's there" "Oh, I'm terrified" "You should be" With a small kiss she jumped down running on the sand where millions of other people were at. It felt normal and I was happy to have moments like this with her. A normal relationship. When we sat down she started again. "You know it puts me down when you doubt me. I want to be able to know you trust in me to take care of myself. You know. Like motivation. I'm strong. Don't doubt me" I couldn't argue. That was the end of it. I guess I loosened up a bit, but I still took precautions with out her knowing. But I understood what she meant._

If she hadn't said that I would still be an Overprotective jerk like Edward was to Bella. Now that I had Mia, I understood his view. Hell, I still am, Just secretly. When it comes to our soulmates, I guess me and Edward similar. I shredded the thought. Days like that I would crash and think of my memories of Mia. I couldn't doubt her. That would just seem like I was giving her pity and she felt strongly for that. I couldn't do something she hated. My mind laid to rest when her soft voice came to me in a dream. It was all so vivid. I was happy, but I was having to much of heaven. My mind was cluttered with shadows. Dozen upon dozen. I couldn't see nothing but red eyes from the dark spaces. But one stood out in particular. It was coming in from the distance. It was Mia. No, mia's body but it wasn't fully her. All gentleness and calm left her face. She was a completely different person now Like she had been before. Red liquid was dripping down from both sides of her mouth. Her hands were covered in red. She looked directly at me in hunger. She looked like an animal. Her clothes no more fabric just pieces that covered her parts. It was dirty ripped clothes with the same red over it. Her skin was covered in dirt. Her voice wasnt sweet. They weren't even words. She growled. Her pose was just there standing straight. Her lips formed a sinister smile. She soon faded away along with the others. I felt something shaking me. I looked up, it was Alice. "You were calling out for Mia" "More like screaming" Emmett was there correcting her. She held out cold wet cloth. "It appears you're having a nightmare" Sweat came on either side of my face from my forehead. I wiped it off. "Thanks" Not using the cloth she had. I stood and went to check on Bella. But everything was different. They informed me that tomorrow was the due date for the monster. I could'nt believe it. They think she'll make it. When she does they make her into one of them. I guess I didnt care anymore. My only objective was Mia. And their plans to get her back. Alice came to me. "Mia is fine. From what I see shes alright. " It had almost to none assureness to me. It wasnt alright until she was by my side.

Tomorrow came by. I choose to leave the scene. I didn't want to be there when that thing was born. Leah was asleep while Seth took the course. I could feel his paws going into the dirt. But he stopped.

_Me: Why did you stop Seth_

_Seth: Its Mia! I smell her Jake! There she is!_

Without thinking I ran towards him. How could this be? I felt Seth fade away. I wanted to be the first to see her. My heart was racing more then it already was. I was getting closer. I felt Leah come in. I heard their foots but something was wrong. Stretching my legs as much as I can to get there. When I did see, she was there. My legs came to a complete stop. But just like my dream it was her. It took a while to process what was happening. She had thrown Seth to the ground a feet away. Her eyes were the same blue eyes but they weren't looking at me out of love. More like... I don't even know how to say it. She looked like she was enjoying what might happen.

_Me: Leah, don't come here! Warn the Cullen's. Theres trouble. Give them the alert sound. We need there help. _

I saw her change her direction and ran for it. Happy she was trying her best to run with her might. I looked at Mia now. She was a foot infront of me. She had a pure white coat around her. Her brown hair came flowing in the breeze. Her soft pink lips in a mocking smirk. She watched me. "I never told you I had special abilities just like my sister and brothers." Referring to Alice, Edward and Jasper. "But that's a secret" She held up her slender index finger up to her lips and made a Shh sound. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for the little monster" She was gone before she finished her sentence. It was fading into the wind. I went over to Seth. There was no damage just that she thrown him hard. He stood up. "Ill catch up. Go after Jake." I left and ran. She was getting close to Leah. But she was to fast for her. She was inches away from the porch. The Cullen's were there. Ready. Prepared. Seth was on his way. My Mia. Everyone was thinking the same thing I was. Edward was inside with Carlisle and Bella. "Mia, You can still fight it" I whined. I took a moment to change into clothes to be with her. Her smile never left. "Mother, I don't know what your talking about. I'm here for a reason. I have orders" "Please don't make me hurt you baby sis." Emmett was worried. No one knew what to do. I stepped toward her. Her back was faced me. "Mia, Don't let them take advantage" Her mother spoke. "Their not. These are my actions." She grew stronger and quicker when she ran past them all throwing Emmett to the side. We all followed behind her. Edward infront of Bella and the baby. "Step aside brother" "No. Don't do this" "Mia" My voice was so unsure. Her eyes flickerd to me. "What do you want mongrel?" Her voice hissed but that mocking smile never left.

**End of Chapter 10! I'm not good at cliff hangers. I hope someone enjoys this story. :/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Recap: Okay so Mia is brainwashed and coming after Nessie.**_

**Her eyes flickered to me with the same smile. "Yes Jacob?" "I believe in you, I know you can fight it" Something went through her face but she hid it well. "What are you talking about mutt?" Slowly I walked over to her, but when I did she took a step back backing into the wall. "What are you doing?" My arms went around her gripping her. Her smell wasnt the same. Not the usual vanilla and banana. I was just happy to see her. Unharmed. But things went to a blur. Took me a moment to realized that she pushed me off, making me fly back. The wall stopped me. Bella cried out for me. I didn't realize she was different. She gave the child to Edward. Was she planning on taking her on? I couldn't allow her to do that to Mia.**

** Quickly I stood up coming between both of them. Mia lost all sense and came attacking me, throwing me like she did before and made her way to Bella. She was much quicker then her. She grabbed Bellas shoulder and wrist slamming her into Emmett and Jasper. They went down and she charged again. I couldn't let them hurt her. Carlisle had a grip but she was to small and came out of it kicking him in the face. Alice couldn't see her next move and Edward was just as lost. I guess she was going with out thinking. But regardless they all came but she stepped aside and went behind Edward. She was trapped. Her eyes were locked on the child. Her movements were like she was dancing her way out of their efforts to grab her. She was there infront of Edward. There was no hope she lunged for him. "Mia no!" She lost focus and saw me. She stopped and dropped to the floor. Clunching her head in both hands. Vains came close to her skin on the forehead. I can't bare to see her like that. I cried. Not knowing what to do. Emmett grabbed one arm while Jasper grabbed the other. She didn't use much force. She was shaking her head in pain. Not trying to scream out. Her face. It looked like she couldn't breathe. She tried to look at me with the old smile she given me since day one. I crawled in front of her. Her soft eyes came back. They weren't cold anymore. "J-jack" Her voice was in a small voice. Again her pained face. "Mia please come back" I begged. I needed to cry and I needed her to hold me. I needed her. "Its in my he-ead" More pain. Neither of her brothers loosened thier grip. "She's trying to fight it." Alice spoke. "Mia, I believe in you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please don't leave me." I held her face in my arms. She was shaking violently. "Its taking over. Just end it." How can she think that. "Dont, Dont leave me. Please." I felt as if our roles been opposite. "I cant get a good grip, What do we do?" Emmett explained. "No, She can force it out. She can do this" I didnt trust my own words. I gently let her go. I wiped my tears. It was her that was now crying. She broke free from her brothers and just as my nightmare her eyes were red. The cold mocking smirk came back. She stood there. Everyone was ready to jump at her. **

** Edward was gone. But I smiled when I saw she hit the ground again. Shes still fighting. Shes still refusing. It was hard to just watch her, So many emotions. Happy that there was hope, Proud that she still fighting But i was in pain to see her struggling. Her face was clear to read. She seemed to be talking under her breath. "Get out of my head" she shouted to the thing inside. It was weird to see her on the floor shaking. Like she had a siesure. Jasper was near me. "I never underestimated her." "Its killing me. Sometimes i see Mia but then i see the other side." Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper was here. Guessing Rosalie took the baby to a safe place while Edward lead Bella away from Mias human body. We all watched her fight. Then suddenly she laid there. I thought the worst. I heard the faint thump of a beat. Slow and almost unheard. I picked her up automatically Her body was lightest its ever been. "Take her to her room" I headed towards the room that smelled of her the most. Carefully not wanting to break her I set her down. The doc came and checked her. Whatever doctors do. I sat there holding her hand. I couldnt... more like wouldnt leave her. I stayed with her. Sometimes she would twitch, others she would mutter my name. But mostly out of no where she would have a rush of an attack. One moment she would lay there almost lifeless and then the next second she was twisting and turning, fighting again. Her hand would squeeze me as tight as she could but when I spoke her name she loosened her grip a little. I was happy she could hear me. When I found that out, I would talk to her every chance. Telling her I'm sorry. I would leave only to get her flowers. Everyone visited her.**

** In the morning Esme and Carlisle came. The mother would bring food along for me. The father would check up on things. Two hours later Alice and Jasper came. Her sister would brush her hair. Jasper would calmed her making it easy for her to Edward. He told me even though she's resting, she's fighting. I kept him there so he would tell me what she's thinking and he told me, She's fighting with me as her motivation. The thing inside her was darkness. That's all around her and she's trying to picture things to block her self but it always some how gets through a hole. Causing her not to sleep. He says my voice helps. Helpless I sat there. Bella would come with Reenesme. Which was weird. She was already so big. The kid was hard to hate. I loved her. and I would imangine a family with Mia. If we could. The kid would bring rocks she thought was pretty. Said hi to aunt Mia when she came through the door. It made me laugh but it wasn't enough to stay for long. Bella and I would talk but more like she did the talking. Rosalie would wash her and Emmett would ruffle her hair. Seth sometimes kept me company. Leah would talk to her. I wonder if she could hear everyone. **

**Out of exhaustion I fell asleep talking to her. Hand in hand. I didn't dream. I was to tired. Happy she was here. I felt someone try to take my hand off of hers. Immediately I got up kicking the chair to the floor. It was Carlisle. "I'm sorry" Shamelessly. "Her hand is sweating profoundly." I looked and he was right. My hand was soaked in sweat. She was hot. He had a cold towel on her forehead. Covers off to see her. He would come every four hours to put food in her system through a tube. Her battles seems to be less often. "She must be winning. As a father, I'm very proud" "Yes me too as a mother. Her fight isn't over. Remember the bonds. She still trying to take over that." She was do so much. She must be strong mentally. Esme came in but didn't want to step her boundary. She held out a plate of food. I mummbled thank you while I went to take it. After one gulped I swallowed. She took the plate back nicely as she could. Mia was getting better but no time soon. **

**"I know you don't want to leave her side but we have something to discuss" I couldn't argue. It hurt to leave but I did anyways. I wanted to know quickly so I can go back to her. Everyone was around the living room. perfect statutes. **

** "The Voltiruis know Mia isn't coming back and they're ready to come here for Reenesme thinking she's a threat and uncontrollable." So now where going to face them. Good. I'm ready to fight them. Making them regret they hurt Mia. Ill stand by the Cullen's again. Its my turn to fight for her. My turn to fight. Ill make them pay. They all talked about what not. I grew tired of it. I was in that fight. No matter what. With out warning I went up stairs. Mia was still there. Her face calmer then before. I kissed her forehead and took my place back on the chair. Footsteps stopped near the door frame. "You love her huh? You know, dont make me say it" I thought about whatever he did to me and it was when he threw me down. I deserved it. i nodded anyways. "Shes perfect" He took an extra chair on the other side of her. "When she began seeing you i was happy. I knew she was happy. You must have known how lonely she was watching everyone else. And she was in deep when Edward found Bella." Its hard to imagine her big bulky brother Emmett was giving me a pep talk. Its when they feel compassion to others makes it hard to think they are what i used to think they were. "Shes pretty tough. I have nothin against you, im just glad. We all are that you made her happy. I trust you with her." Was he giving me his blessing? I was in shock. "Thanks" was all i could say at the time. He stood up and left. Alice was next. Oh great are they all going to give me that 'welcome to the family' thing? Her chipper voice was happy. "When you came downstairs I saw her awake and okay" That i knew but its just when well she be awake? The Cullens got up and started to call friends to help. I stayed in Mias room. Keeping her updated. It looked like she was getting sleep finally. I wanted her just how Edward has Bella. I realised I never asked her fathers permission. Marriage... A wife at 16? Could we even do that? My dad still has my moms ring. Oh gwad. He didnt even meet her yet. **

**I want her forever so being in a relationship wouldn't matter. I never thought about it. Would we have a child like Bella and Edward. Can she even have a child? Would our baby be best friends with Reenesme? Would it be a boy? Or a girl? A guys name? Leonardo? I would have a mini pup. Leo Black. Jason? Nope. Maybe its best to leave that to Mia. Its popping out of her so she can name them. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward soft knock. "You can marry her. I think sooner the better" He had a poker face. "Thank you Jacob. For everything. I'm in debt to you" Or was he? He gave me his sister. She's enough for me. No, more then enough. He chuckled. "So Leonardo?" Of course he heard. I rolled my eyes. " What if the baby's a girl?" "I don't know" "I'm here to give you an update. She dreaming about you on a canoe." I smiled, I remembered that day. The day I officially made her my girlfriend.**

**"Marriage wouldn't be a bad thing to do since you know she's the one. You guys are meant for each other. So it doesn't matter when you guys tie the knot." Hes got a point, but I still want Billy to meet her. "He'll love her. Everyone does" Another point. Its like they were all waiting in line telling me to marry her. "It would be nice. Another wedding of the century. " I prefer my pack in good terms first. He nodded and left. The chipper bird voice came back. "I'm known for good weddings" She smiled. oh brother. "Not soon." "Are you sure?" Mia my wife. It was nice to say. "You would have to ask her" I said "Then that's a yes." she replied with a smile.**

**The rest of the day I was left alone with her. Finally. No wait. To good to be true. Her footsteps came to a stop infront of the door. "Hi Aunt Mia" She was holding a vase of roses. I looked over to the old ones and saw they were already wilted away. Her tiny hands placed them there next to the old ones. She came skipping to her bed side. "When will she wake up?" "I don't know" "Uncle Jake?" I looked at her. Her face was full of worry. "Do you love her?" "Yes, I do" "Then why don't you kiss her?" I gave her are-you-crazy look. "The prince kissed sleeping beauty and she woke up" Ah. "That's a fairy tale its not real" "People seem to think were not real. What's the difference?" She had a point. I didn't know how to answer that. "Give it a shot. Who knows." She went along closing the door behind her. Was I really going to take a little girls advice? **

**I looked at Mia's sleeping body. She looked the same as the day I first noticed her. Her beautiful hair around her. Her pale skin looking flawless and clean. Her pink lips that you just want to nibble on. Her long thick eyelashes closed. Her perfect nose. Cute and small nose. She really did look like Sleeping beauty. My princess. I didn't even notice myself closing the space between us. Her lips were unresistable. I had to force myself to kiss her. For a moment I thought I shouldn't kiss her perfect lips with mine that seemed not good enough. My lips touched her soft ones. For a long second I pulled away looking at her. It was unbelievable. Deep blue eyes were looking back at me. Her breath was coming onto me. Her eyes were so loving. She crashed her lips against mine again, but with passion. I missed her so long. Her warm small hands on both of my cheeks. How I missed this. Parting our lips open, we deepened the kiss. Our tongue feeling each other. Rubbing up against each other. I want her so bad at that moment, but before I could refuse, she pulled away. "I missed you" A single tear came down from her left eye. With my thumb I wiped it away. She sat up putting her arms around my neck. I breathed in her scent. It was home. I put both of mine around her tiny waist giving her a squeezing hug. I heard everyone on the other side of the door. Mia seemed to notice. I took my spot next to her. "You guys can come in." Everyone filed in with smiling faces. Even Leah. She was right beside me. "I missed you. Don't leave me alone with these boys." As expected from Leah. They hugged and it was Seth's turn. "Hey Mia! I'm glad you're back to the old you cause the new one sucked." "I'm sorry Seth." "Don't worry. It was nothing." He bent down to give her a hug and she kissed his cheek. I looked the other way for that one. I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper wasn't in the bunch. "Hi Aunt Mia!" The little rugrat came up and sat next to Mia as if they were old buddies. Mia hugged her as she would anyone else. "What? How long was I out? Aunt?" She was fast. She looked at Bella and Edward then back to Reemesme. "Wow, I'm an aunt" Bella and Edward came up to her as a unit. "I'm glad you're up" Mia's smile didn't leave. "Thank you. Welcome to the family. I never had the chance to say it" Cause she didn't want to then. But she was happy even with Bella. "I have a new sister." Bella hugged her before going back to the rest. Edward whispered her brotherly things before he kissed her forehead like the way I did. I didn't appreciate it. But I didn't get angry. Emmett and Rosalie came next to her now. Nessi never left Mia's side. "Glad you're up baby sis" "Yea" They didn't touch her. They went back to their spots. Esme and Carlisle stayed where they were probably because they didn't want me to smell them. "We missed you" "Where's Alice and Jasper?" They had sad faces. "Jacob will inform you I bet. Well give you two some time to talk." He was a life savior. Everyone went out and about their day. Mia turned to me, waiting. "The Volturis are coming for the kid and for you." I hated that. Why did they want her so bad? I wont let them get her again. Shes not leaving my sight. **

**End of chapter 11 :) wow took a long time well not really. I always had the rough draft but didn't get around to update it and add it on here. Hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Days have past. No sign of Alice or Jasper. Tomorrow is the big day. I worried for Jacob and my family. Jacob sat beside me. "I'm going to protect you. Don't you worry." I shook my head. "No Jacob. I want you to protect Nessie." "What?" "Promise me that no matter what happens to me you'll protect her with your life." He looked down. "Please. For me" he looked up nodding slowly. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

I went to Edward and Bella's house and knocked softly. Edward was already there with Bella next to him. I went in sitting down at the living room. "When time comes Jacob will run with Nessie far away and protect her. They have a better chance to escape. Then me and her." he nodded. "I'm sorry." "Dont be." and left. Its okay to die but to live everyday with the memories of those who they lose is the worst pain. I felt sad that he was the one to do this. At least Edward and Bella would die together knowing their daughter is safe for as long as she lives. But of course I hope that they don't die.

Its breaking dawn and there they were. Aro spoke. "Ah our little one is here and safe. Good." With a fake smile. Alec was there with a smirk matching his sisters. I turned to Jacob. "Please be safe. If everything ends well lets marry." Jacob moaned. "Yes I took the pants again." I smiled to him kissing his furry cheek. His head shifted towards me. Aro called toward Nessie. I pushed Jacob forward and he followed along side Bella and Nessie. They spoke a while before anything else can happen Alice and Jasper came out with two other people. a male and a women. Proof child's like Nessie can be unharmful. Aro took a second before speaking again.

Nothing had happened. Their mouths moved and soon they left. Aro looked at mia once again. "Little one, see you again" and left. Everyone felt relief. Quickly I ran to Jacob hugging him tight. "Jacob" Tears forming down. Morfing into a wolf too we both happily jumped around each other. Happy as can be.

I was his Vampire and he was my Werewolf. Days after that incident I meet his father and sisters finally. It was hard at first but his dad came around and gave us his blessing. Of course we married and had a beautiful wedding. My family left forks already been that time again. As for me and Jacob we went our own way. Living life together.

End of this story. Happy ending :)


End file.
